Avant la Scène Epique
by Onyr Wilde
Summary: Dans la série avant la scène épique, mais que faisait donc Thanatos avant son sauvetage ? Une petite histoire pour spéculer inutilement !


Une simple petite histoire commencée il y a longtemps, mais que je me suis fait un plaisir de terminer, en tant que grande adepte philosophique et concupiscente du Thanatéros ^^

Rating : M

Disclaimer : tout appartient au grand Rick Riordan.

En espérant toucher quelques gens avec ce tout petit texte )

 _Avant la Scène Épique_

Dans la série Avant la Scène Épique, mais que faisait donc Thanatos avant son sauvetage par les demi-dieux ?

Quelques temps avant que Percy, Hazel et Frank ne débarquent pour sauver la Mort, Éros apparut face à lui dans l'atmosphère glacée de l'Alaska.  
Thanatos releva la tête et sourit en considérant la blonde apparition qui se tenait face à lui, perfection des plus parfaites que le Chaos ai jamais engendré (contrairement à Gaïa hum...). Éros ricana.  
«Tu sembles en mauvaise posture petite mort chérie !»  
Ouais une perfection au rabais semblait-il. Thanatos fit la moue.

«- Rends-toi utile et aide-moi au lieu de persifler, ange discount.  
\- Ooooh tu n'as rien perdu de ta verve mon cœur ! pépia Éros en s'approchant de son vis-à-vis, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas te libérer !  
\- Ça valait le coup d'essayer.  
\- Bien sûr chéri, bien sûr...»

L'Amour enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Thanatos, et passa les bras autour de son cou avant de glisser sa bouche près de son oreille, qui mordilla légèrement.

«- Je peux, murmura-t-il, t'accorder une promesse...  
\- Quelle promesse l'Amour pourrait-il tenir ? demanda La Mort d'une voix basse et rauque.  
\- Oh je ne sais pas...à ton avis mon cœur ?...»

Ils pressèrent leurs lèvres enfiévrées les unes contre les autres, Éros caressant à loisir le corps du prisonnier, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses flancs, ses pectoraux, ses cheveux. C'était un enchevêtrement de gémissements soupirés à mi-voix qui aurait pu faire fondre la glace, alors que le Dieu de l'Amour mordillait sa mâchoire, son lobe, et mordait plus fort son cou sombre. L'ichor coula entre les dents voraces d'Éros, et il lécha consciencieusement la plaie qui ne laissa qu'une discrète tâche plus claire sur la peau ébène.  
Les demi-dieux de la quête se firent entendre, du moins pour l'ouïe fine des Dieux, et celui de l'Amour se détacha à contrecœur de son ex-futur amant. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

«- On se voit plus tard chéri, après ta libération qui je pense ne devrait tarder !  
\- Ouais bah compte là-dessus j'aurais une tonne de boulot après...  
\- Eh bien tu me rejoindras quand tout ça sera fini mon cœur, et on fêtera la victoire dans mon lit avec une bouteille de nectar vieilli en amphore !  
\- Toujours optimiste toi, dit Thanatos en esquissant un sourire.»

Éros lui souffla un baiser et disparu dans une bouffée de pétales de lilas fleurant bon le chocolat. Du lilas et du chocolat. Tout ce qu'aimait Thanatos dans un aspect aussi peu effrayant que possible. Pas étonnant qu'il dissimule ces passions inavouables.  
Quelques instants après débarquaient Percy, Hazel et Frank à l'assaut du camp de glace.

***  
Une fois que tout fut terminé, contre toute attente, Éros tint sa promesse.  
Thanatos bascula la tête en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge sombre et chaude, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur un soupir voluptueux. Éros embrassait sa mâchoire, la léchait parfois, tandis que ses mains aussi claires que son amant était noir caressaient les hanches de Thanatos. Il le tenait avec ferveur, ses jambes entortillées à celles de la Mort, leurs bassins allant et venant frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre. Le brun se cambrait, poussant ses hanches contre celles de son amant, tandis que le blond ondulait sur le corps allongé sous lui. Éros entoura les cuisses sombres de ses mains, et plongea la tête entre elles, arrachant un gémissement exalté à Thanatos. Il prit en bouche l'amour de son amant et le suça, glissant sa langue le long de la hampe dressée et taquinant les testicules de sa main droite tandis que la gauche caressait toujours l'intérieur de la cuisse. Les doigts de Thanatos agrippaient ses cheveux spasmodiquement, en rythme avec les mouvements d'Éros sur son sexe.

Il ne tarda pas à jouir, sa semence se répandant dans la bouche de l'Amour en même temps que son cri se répandait dans l'air, grimpant sur le vent et faisant frissonner les nuages. Éros le suivit bientôt, le son magnifique de son amant ayant suffit pour le faire venir.

Ils s'allongèrent, leurs muscles tendus à bloc se déliant lentement, la sueur divine vestige de leur activité endiablée luisant encore sur leurs membres repus. Le Dieu des Passions roula sur le côté et se redressa, s'appuyant sur un bras pour contempler son amant de haut avec un sourire taquin.

« - Alors, dit-il, qui a dit que l'Amour ne tenait pas ses promesses ?

\- Je ne sais pas, l'opinion populaire…et tu sais qu'elle se trompe rarement à propos de nous autres, les Dieux, fit Thanatos dans un fantôme de sourire.

\- Peut-être, mais sur cette promesse l'opinion t'as trompé mon cher. »

Et il se pencha pour embrasser son amant qui le lui rendit dans un ballet chaotique de langues, de soupirs et de dents acérées. Ils avaient tous les deux la sensation d'être là où ils devaient être, en compagnie de leur parfaite moitié, s'emboîtant parfaitement dans l'ordre harmonieux des choses.

On raconte que leurs ébats causèrent une pléthore de catastrophes naturelles, d'un typhon au Japon à un séisme en Alaska, les chétifs mortels pliant devant la fusion perpétuelle des deux Immortels jamais oubliés des simples humains, et éternellement adorés par eux.

Au fond, tout le monde assista au mariage de l'Amour et de la Mort.


End file.
